100 Themes Challenge: Canada
by Oliveree
Summary: A drabble fic featuring Canada and my OC, Luxembourg.


**100 THEME CHALLENGE: CANADA**

**Author's Note:**

Just having a crack at a 100 Themes Challenge I found on DeviantArt. This drabble mainly features Canada's relationship with my OC, Luxembourg. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Luxembourg to me. Please enjoy...

**Link to ****the challenge:**

h t t p : / / w r a t h – c h u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / j o u r n a l / 3 2 7 1 8 5 5 8 /

* * *

**PART ONE**

**001. Introduction**

At a World Meeting many years after Luxembourg's first meeting with Canada (whose infernal stuttering and awkwardness drove her batshit), a grown up Luxembourg squints as an annoying America shakes her hand with a stupid grin on his face.

A shy, blushing Canada watches from a safe distance as Luxembourg screws her pretty face up and says "…If I'm not mistaken, are you Canada?" to Alfred.

To Alfred. His brother. Someone who held as much distraction as a neon sign in Las Vegas. Canada was practically keeling over in joy, even though it still wasn't much of an accomplishment since she still got him mixed up with someone, but finally, it was THE OTHER WAY AROUND.

America slaps Luxembourg's back (much to her annoyance) and laughs, "Who's that?"

**002. ****Love**

"…Oh, so you're Canada-kun," Luxembourg says, pulling up a seat next to Canada. A silly grin spreads over his face.

"O-Oh, I'm so glad you remembered who I am!" he exclaims, "Usually, people just _forget_ who I am-"

Luxembourg smacks him over the head with her thick, heavy diary planner with all of the sticky notes poking out of the side. "Shut up," she says bitterly, "I already know that."

Canada stares at her with complete shock and horror as she begins to open up her diary planner and furiously scribble notes into it. Being brought up be France of all people must've done a lot of damage.

**003. Light**

Canada runs to Luxembourg with a stylish cloche hat in his hands, panting. Luxembourg stands prettily in her crisply ironed dress while he collapses at her feet.

"I," –pant- "got you," –pant- "your hat," he says holding the hat out to her, his tongue feeling prickly in his mouth. Slightly perturbed, Luxembourg swipes the hat from his outstretched hand and fixes the hat onto her head of loose, elegant curls.

"Canada," she begins, as Canada eventually rises to his feet, "Why do you keep doing this stuff for me? I chucked the hat into the wind on purpose, do you realize?"

Canada smiles at her innocently. "Yeah, but who was the one that brought me two hundred four-leaf clovers when I was down?"

"That was ages ago!" Luxembourg shouts angrily, but a blush stains her cheeks. Canada was too much part of the light side for his own good.

**004. Dark**

Luxembourg felt out of place next to Canada, like a bright light was obscuring her eyes. It made her feel… it made her feel…

Dark.

Canada gives a bright sideways smile and she finds herself temporarily stunned. He was smiling at her just after she called him an idiot and that he should "man up otherwise he would never survive" blah blah blah? Perhaps she should give him some assertiveness classes for his birthday.

Somehow, though, she thought that it would be nice to live in the light for a change.

**005. Seeking Solace**

Because Canada was usually alone (besides his pet, Kumajiro, but he never even remembered the name of his own owner), he usually found himself pondering over deep and meaningful questions, often asking himself about subjects like "the meaning of life" and "the purpose of the existence of nations".

Now, whenever he found himself particularly troubled, he called up Luxembourg.

Luxembourg scoffs down the other line of the phone. _"The meaning of life? Well, if you really need to know, I used to think that it was about being the absolute BEST, but…"_ Canada can hear her pause for thought. _"…I think I've found something that could be a lot better…"_

Canada nods and Luxembourg is able to clearly envision his quietly acknowledging face. For the first time in a long while, she's found someone who was close enough to her heart to be able to confide into.

**006. Break Away**

"Luxembouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurg! Why did you have to gain independance?"

Luxembourg pales as France glomps her and sends them both crashing into the ground. Groaning irritably, Luxembourg rubs her sore head and tries to crawl back to her feet but France pins her shoulders to the floor.

"I… wanted to see how much you've grown…" he says huskily, sneaking a perverted hand around her bust and then up her shirt. Not turned on at all about getting laid, Luxembourg looked like she was about to crap her pants until Canada whacks the Frenchman across the back of the head with that diary planner Luxembourg always carried around her. His glasses had slid down his nose and his face a violent red as he helps a disgusted Luxembourg to her feet. Both run away from a concussed France.

**007. Heaven**

"Hey, Luxembourg!" America calls out to a horrified Luxembourg who did NOT feel like talking about heroes at that very moment.

"WHAT!" she growls reluctantly. America merely giggles tauntingly.

"What's with that tone of voice? You're never like that around Canada~" he says, waggling his eyebrows at her. She stomps on his foot with her heels and stomps off, furiously blushing.

"W-wait! LUXEMBOURG!" cried America who thankfully could not see the severely flustered look on her face.

Even though she didn't know, he was subconsciously like a piece of heaven to her. Something she'd behave and be a good child to have.

**008.** **Innocence**

"Hey, Luxembourg," Canada says to Luxembourg, who was scribbling something into her diary planner, "You k-know about that… that THING with France…?"

Luxembourg blushes, but uses the book in her hands to hide it. "…Yeah?"

Canada leans in and takes her by the chin, staring provocatively into her hazel eyes. "Do you want to try?" His voice is suddenly alluring and his breath hovers above her lips, which quiver in temptation.

"Oh, Canada…" she moans, eyes glassy with lust.

THUNK!

Canada's blue eyes open sluggishly. Blood rushes to his face at the thought of that racy dream. The next day when he sees Luxembourg, the thought of acting out his dream crosses his mind but sends him into a panic. His knees nearly give out and he violently trembles.

Guess he was still an innocent.

**009. Drive**

"The reason you can't hold your alcohol," Luxembourg tells him the morning after he gets smashed by one shot of vodka (and Luxembourg did not seem the least affected), "is because you have no drive!"

So the next day, Luxembourg drags him to a bar and orders them both a drink, something light first. After holding his own and refusing to give in to the alcohol an hour later, Canada collapses straight into Luxembourg's arms.

"Canada?" Oh well, Luxembourg thought, at least he lasted longer. Next time I'm giving him a shot of vodka. Just as she's about to move out of her seat, Canada struggles to look up at her and gives her and then nuzzles his face into her breasts. Luxembourg's conscience begins to cloud over.

He's drunk, Luxembourg! Forgive him and let's get everyone the F*CK out of here! _Come on, Luxembourg!_

_Come one!_

A lonely little brain cell calls out to Luxembourg to give the little wanker a good one through the middle of his eyes **[1]**, and since the lonely little brain call reminds her so much of Canada, she complies immediately on a whim.

The next day when Canada finds a black and blue bruise on his forehead, Luxembourg tells him he tripped.

**010. Breathe Again**

One day, Luxembourg finds a big, cardboard package on her doorstep. It's that new dishwasher that she had ordered a week ago. Taking apart the box, Luxembourg installs the new dishwasher without a hitch. Turning to the rubbish, Luxembourg finds herself climbing into the box. Strangely liberated, Luxembourg giggles and pretends to be in a space rocket, and then an airplane, and then a time machine…

A couple of hours later, Canada pops into Luxembourg's house for a visit to see a cardboard box jumping around, giggles emanating from inside.

"L-Luxembourg?" Canada asked, thoroughly surprised. The cardboard box wobbles at him, laughing.

"Luxembourg? Who's THAT! It's dishwasher box to you, Canada!" says the box in Luxembourg's girlish voice. Canada laughs as Luxembourg pops out of the box with a piece of foam on top of her head, smiling.

It was great to breathe again.

* * *

**After-Author's Note:**

So, what do you think? Love it or hate it so far? It's up to you, I guess. Hope you liked it. (I think Luxembourg is a little flaky, but...)

**[1]** In case you're wondering, the lonely little brain cell is a male brain cell Luxembourg contracted from France.


End file.
